


My Man

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: 1970s, Bronze Age, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift, Gift Fic, Het, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah contemplates the state of her relationship with Ollie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crooked_Halo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crooked_Halo).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 7, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 18, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 908  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: For [Crooked_Halo](http://crooked-halo.livejournal.com), a generous spirit! :) This story is set in the pre-COIE Bronze Age, sometime in the ‘70s.

  
_"He’s my man,_  
 _Rain or shine._  
 _He’s my man,_  
 _Oh, so fine._

_By him I’ll stand,_  
 _Hot or bland,_  
 _‘Cuz he’s my man._  
 _He’s my man."_  


  


**Della Wilkins**  
 **_"He’s My Man"_ **  
**Motown Records**  
 **1962 C.E.**

_“I love you.” Ollie smiled at her._

Dinah had been waiting a long time to hear those words. She and Ollie had been going together for three years, ever since she had come over from Earth-2.

Dinah sat in the Observation Deck of the Justice League of America satellite headquarters, revolving 22,800 feet above Earth-1. The couch she sat on was very comfortable. It still amazed her that their headquarters was right up among the stars.

_Certainly different from the old headquarters back on Earth-2, or the old one here. Clever idea about all this from Bruce and Ray. Wayne and Queen money and tech made this place a reality._

Dinah took off her boots, wiggling her toes as she set her feet on a plush ottoman. She poured a glass of wine from the bottle on the endtable and contemplated the stars.

According to some people, Oliver Queen was no prize. He was loud, brash and outspoken. He frequently put his foot in his mouth. He was hot-headed and could be a screw-up and a sexist pig, though to be fair, most of her male colleagues could be, too, whether unconsciously or not. There was a lot of consciousness-raising to be done with this generation and the next, and she and Diana and women like them were just the gals to do it.

She also knew that Ollie could be kind, generous and every bit as much a hero as any member of the JLA. She liked his focus and commitment and didn’t mind his dyed-in-the-wool liberal politics. She agreed with a lot of his positions and admired his guts in sticking to his guns.

_Ollie will screw up again. I’ll have to kick his ass and he’ll squawk, and someday I might have to throw him out on his ear, but for now…_

The thing was, she hadn’t felt this alive since her husband Larry had died on Earth-2. He’d been a smartmouth with issues, too. He’d been tough as nails in his chosen profession of private eye and smart as hell. She had loved him, and he’d loved her, and they had fought crime back in the day on another Earth with heroes of the Justice Society of America, or at least she had. Larry had stuck to his private eye gig and had done a damned good job of it, and she had run her flower shop while saving the world. It had worked out hunky-dory, and then a two-bit thug with a lucky shot in a dirty alley one night had ended her world.

She nearly broke the stem of her glass as her fingers tightened. If Larry was still alive, she would be still be on Earth-2 and would by happy to meet her counterparts here on Earth-1 once a year for their annual get-together, and then go back to business and her husband. But Larry’s death had changed all that. She had decided that for her peace of mind, a change of scenery would do her good, albeit much of the same scenery. Still, there were differences: here it was _The Daily Planet,_ not _The Daily Star,_ and Clark and Lois were married in her world, and here, Clark was more interested in…well, that was another story, she thought with a smile as she sipped her wine. 

Bruce and Selina were married back home, and so were Steve and Diana. It was all very domestic and very happy, and that was part of the reason she had wanted to leave. Seeing all those happy marriages reminded her too much of her own lost one. 

Here there were fewer marriages and her relationship with Ollie was tumultuous and crazy and she wanted to smack him at least once a week, but she refrained because she was not the type to hit her boyfriend just on general principles, but it also wasn’t fair as she was a better fighter than Ollie. He would huff and puff about it, but it was true, and Diana was the best fighter of the Trinity, raised in a Warrior culture and able to understand what war meant. The best martial arts fighter on the planet was Lady Shiva, and her own reputation was right up there. She’d bet that Shayera could probably take Carter in a fight of the Hawks.

_Just let the boys try and win!_

So she was happy with her no-strings-attached love affair with the sassy Oliver Queen, and for now that was enough. She knew his faults and strengths and would stand by him, as long as he still had the good heart that she knew he had. Stupid she could forgive; maliciousness she could not. And she’d already had plenty of experience with his stupid moments. 

_So what? I’m not perfect, either._

She liked Roy, his sidekick, and Star City wasn’t so bad. So she’d drink her wine and look at the stars and rest her sexy legs clad in their fishnet stockings (very useful, those fishnets, because subconsciously men equated them with prostitutes or loose women or whatever you wanted to call it, and always underestimated her as a fighter, though the women knew better) while figuring that life was good.

_…for now, he’s my man._


End file.
